Chavo
About him El Chavo del Ocho is the main character of the TV show of the same nickname. El Chavo is an eight-years-old orphan. "Chavo" is a Mexican Spanish slang for "kid"; Chavo's real name is not known, but in some episodes he calls himself Chente, short for Vicente, after a friend who died in the orphan home in which he was abandoned. Generally Chavo is enthusiastic, creative and good-natured, but on the other hand he is also rather naïve and very gullible. He is not particularly bright and is remarkably clumsy, often hitting Quico, Don Ramón and Señor Barriga with balls, shoes, hammers, bricks, chairs and other objects. Despite being a hungry 8-year-old child, he seems to have an incredible physical strength, since that his punches are able to stun or even topple a full-grown man, mostly Don Ramón. He is recognizable with his green hat that has both sides long. A white brown striped T-shirt, gold pants and brown shoes. His front hair can be seen out of the hat, and they are brown. In the game In his own game, Chavo has to earn 30 pesos to buy the super giant sandwich. But to earn the money, he has to be tricky, clever and good. At the beginning, Chavo helped the kitty that was stuck on a tree and took it to Mr. Prudencio, he also helped Chompiras giving him a helmet, that would protect him by the slaps of Botija. He helped Doctor Chapatin get his memory back and managed to get the canary into it's cage for the miss in dorr number 14. Chavo tricked Quico in to throwing his two pesos in the well and wishing Paty would kiss him. Chavo had kicked the ball towards a mister, as when the mister walk off, chaos started with the two neighboors. He helped get Popis her doll Serafina. He bought the milk (and drink it half) for the nice old lady in the 71 door. Chavo gave the tickets to a woman, in 43 door, that would seduce Mr. Damon. Chavo managed to get a date with a beautiful woman for Ron Damon, in the 72 door. He helped Chilindrina get his dog, Peluchin. He scared Paty with a skeleton, so that her hiccup disappeared, and for that he was given a kiss from her as he fell down. Chavo gave a pair of earmuffs to Chimoltrufia, so that she could get some rest. He scared Chaparron and Lucas for a prank. Chavo places his stuff outside the alley, so that he could sell his beverages to the people. He had to dance an Indian dance, so that the rain could fill the buckets with it's water. He bought the fruit from a fruit seller, so that his water could have some taste and colors. Chavo met Gonzales (the Inka game winner) and got a pair of squeezers, so that he could squeeze the fruit in the water. In the end, Chavo got his giant sandwich, but then gave it to the poor child that was hungry. Chavo was then invited to a feest at a home and realized how nice it is, if you give away something important to you. ---- In Crazy Haunted House, Chavo was seen in the barrel, but as the postman told him that Quico and Childrina are in danger, he had to save them from the witch. At the graveyard, he had to move carefully as he could see in the paper, that had arrows, he also grabbed a jar of vitamines and a arrow, that were behind the stones. In a room, that had a large hole, he had to use the witches broom in order to fly and to grab a flying burger. But when he turned back, the broom starts to stop near the edge of the cliff, and he had to grab hold of the edge, when the broom was falling down in the pit. As he ate the burger, he became strong and could move away the heavy wardrobe. At the end he deffeted the witch. Appearence * Obama RatFace Operation * Chavo and the Giant Sandwich * Crazy Haunted House Trivia *Chavo was seen smarter then the Red Grasshopper. *He was selling his bevarages to the people that came around. ---- *In Crazy Haunted House, when the postman asked Chavo if he is here, the boys answer was, that he is resting and is not coming out. *When he came outside the barrel, he asked, who can help him now. He then said it again, more loudly. As then he said, that it looks like the Red Grasshopper is on vacations, and he will go himself then. *He had to cross the graveyard again, when he was going back to the house. Chavo and the Giant Sandwich (1).jpg Chavo and the Giant Sandwich (1).png Chavo and the Giant Sandwich (20).jpg Chavo and the Giant Sandwich (5).jpg Chavo and the Giant Sandwich (19).jpg Chavo and the Giant Sandwich 2.jpg Crazy Haunted House (14).jpg Crazy Haunted House (1).jpg Crazy Haunted House (5).jpg Crazy Haunted House (16).jpg Crazy Haunted House (6).jpg Crazy Haunted House (17).jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Playable Category:Cartoon characters Category:Characters Category:El Chavo characters Category:Good